universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Dream Land
This is a profile of the Kingdom of Dream Land from the Kirby Verse. Summery Dream Land is a country on Planet Popstar, is portrayed as a peaceful country with a carefree populace and abundant resources. However the Kingdom is governed by a self imposed "Semi" Dictator of King Dedede. Who is portrayed to be either a tyrannical ruler or an ally of good, such as Kirby. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *King Dedede Second in Command(s) *Escargoon Military Leaders/Councillors *Adeleine *Magolor (Temporarily) *Sir Ebrum (only in Kirby Right Back At Ya) Notable Individuals/Champions *Bugzzy *Taranza *Kracko *Bandana Waddle Dee *Meta Knight (only Kirby Right Back At Ya) *Blade Knight (only Kirby Right Back At Ya) *Sword Knight (only Kirby Right Back At Ya) *Waddle Doo (only Kirby Right Back At Ya) *Chief Bookem (only Kirby Right Back At Ya) Military unit Infantry *Waddle Dee **Parasol **Spear **Parasol Spear **Fluff **Swinging **Balloon **Bow **Block **Snowball **Missile **Lumberjack **Painted *Waddle Doo **Sword *Blade Knight Special *Waddle Doo **Energy Ability User *Gordo *Sword Knight Vehicles *King Dedede's Car (only Kirby Right Back At Ya) Ground **Waddle Dee **Cart **Walker **Driver |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Star Rod Melee Weapons *Swords *Spears Ranged Weapons *Bow Explosives * Territories Castle Dedede * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Panguin * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 8 Digital: Despite how the Kingdom of Dream Land looks like some sort of late medieval age European style kingdom, they do possess a degree of technology that would allow them for long distance communication. Power Sources Nature: '''Intuitive Aptitude (With a rich land, the people would have to have the skills to cultivate it and are more than capable of finding their own food) Superhuman Physical Traits (After a training montage, King Dedede was able to closely match Kirby from time to time) '''Magic: Magic (With the usage of the Star Rod, he is capable of performing all sorts of supernatural feats such as projecting attacks that harms evil beings) Conquest Stats Tier 9: Country: The Kingdom of Dream Land is a country on the planet of Popstar, though it is unknown as to how large it's territory extends to. Power Stats DC: Multi-Solar System: King Dedede Fought and lost against Kirby many times, and is able to harm him, he's as well able to defeat foes who fought evenly with Kirby. Stated to be one of the strongest life-forms on Popstar. Assisted Kirby in the defeat of Magolor along with Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee. Defeated several and is vastly superior to the Sphere Doomers. Able to beat Drawcia with the player's assistance, who turned interstellar portions of space into paint. Boost Orbs & Power-Up Hearts effectively increase King Dedede's destructive power even further), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts. Wall-Street: The attack power of the standard soldiers of the kingdom, such as the Waddle Dee (Higher when being used as projectiles by King Dedede). Dura: Multi-Solar System: King Dedede took beatings from Kirby and other characters around his level without any serious wounds. Multi-Solar System: Elite Warriors such as Bugzzy and Bandana Waddle Dee should be able to match King Dedede at least. Wall-Street: The Defensive capabilities of the standard soldiers of the kingdom, such as Waddle Dees. Speed: FTL to Massively FTL+: Although slightly slower than them, Dedede's consistently depicted as being able to keep up with Kirby and Meta Knight, when the latter is able to keep up with the Warp Star and the former kept up with those who could match said vehicle's speed [196172280675748830c]. Normal-Peak Human: The running speed of the standard soldiers such as Waddle Dees. Skills Stats The Kingdom of Dream Land is enriched with abundance of resources and a healthy environment that lets the population thrive, a major factor in a thriving culture. King Dedede appears to even have a vast amount of wealth at his disposal, even when feeling threatened he would at times call upon minions of the Nightmare Enterprise to aid him when needed. Strengths/Pros The Kingdom of Dream Land is relatively protected not only by the kingdom's standard military, but by the King's allies as well from time to time such as Kirby himself and Meta Knight. Weaknesses/Flaws King Dedede is considered to be a clumsy leader and greedy that he once caused a food shortage across the kingdom, he is also relatively overweight once (Though this would be rectified when he trained to try and match Kirby's capabilities). Even his clumsiness would cause his rule to be undermined where the inhabitants would carry on as they always have, peaceful. Sometimes Dedede can be much more malicious, petty, and very selfish. He constantly ignores or shrugs off any negative comments from the townsfolk, believing them to be below him. In addition, he has very little respect for anyone in town or his staff, treating their safety and desires as secondhand in his goals for whatever greedy thing he wishes. Despite this, the citizens of Cappy Town still call him their king, and few Cappies can stay mad at him, as all he has to do is say something appealing to win back their favor. He now has a sidekick in the show named Escargoon, making a somewhat comical duo. He is angry at Kirby for having all the townspeople like him, and takes his anger out on Cappy Town. Dedede can't defeat Kirby himself, so he orders monsters from Nightmare Enterprises and sends them after Kirby. He is very jealous and envious of Kirby as he thinks the latter gets more respect and hospitality than him and is angry because he is seen as mean in the Cappies' eyes, the irony being that his bad attitude and poor moral judgment is the reason for such. However, despite his jealousy of Kirby, he actually does deep down enjoy Kirby's company, believing ruling Dream Land is far more interesting when he has an enemy. His castle is guarded by an innumerable amount of Waddle Dees and one Waddle Doo general, who seems to be able to translate what they say. On three instances, he has used the Waddle Dees for his own personal gain or shown low gratitude for their loyalty, once fired them all when he purchased a robot from NME, but he rehired them when he found out that said robot was stealing his riches and giving them to Nightmare Enterprises in order to pay off Dedede's huge debt to them Pink-Collar Blues, again during a situation trying to repay Nightmare Enterprises by putting the Waddle Dees up for sale Waddle While You Work, and once more when he selfishly slashed their meal rations to very poor and malnourishing sandwiches upon realizing the quality and cost of their original dinner amounts, which soon led to a revolt by the Waddle Dees Hunger Struck. He was slightly redesigned for the show, looking somewhat "less cute". Dedede's attire never deviates from his royal finery similar to those he wears in the games. The only other things he is seen wearing every so often are a shower cap which he sometimes dons when taking a bath, a pair of green pajamas and nightcap when he's sleeping, and a pair of outrageous purple sunglasses in the shape of his peace sign when he is sunbathing. Ebrum can be seen trying to flatter his boss, King Dedede, when his children defy him in fear of losing his rich lifestyle and living in the streets. He claims that he's the 17,052nd ruler of Dream Land and that the Dedede clan has been ruling over the Cappies for a long time. None of the Cappies believed him so he tried to "prove it" by placing fake artifacts and fossils in the ground and having them excavated (with Professor Curio's help). Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Starwand.png|King Dedede once used the Star Rod to protect the people of Dream Land from the Vile Nightmare. Waddle Dee.gif|The vast Legions of the Waddle Dees CastledededeKRBAY.jpg|Castle Dedede, towering over the Land SSBU_Dedede_Artwork.png|King Dedede, Absolute Ruler of Dream Land Category:Kirby Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Tier 9 Conquest Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Gaming Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist